Multiple applications rely on the knowledge of a vehicle's kinematic state vector, where the kinematic state vector describes the position, velocity, attitude, and angular velocity of the vehicle. In certain implementations, to estimate the kinematic state vector, a navigation system blends measurements from sets of sensors using filter architectures. Frequently, these filter architectures rely on sensor measurement models that compensate for the effect of sensor measurement errors on the sensor measurements and estimated kinematic state vector. During the operation of the sensor, the accuracy of the sensor measurement models can be affected by sources that include sensor calibration errors, temperature variations, vibrations, and the like. Inaccurately modeled sensor measurement errors in the sensor measurement models may cause a mismatch between the actual and modeled sensor and system performance. The mismatch between actual and modeled sensor and system performance may reduce navigation accuracy and measurement integrity.